The importance of forgiveness
by Blazefire
Summary: When Andrew takes Lexianna's best friend Roxie home, She gets really angry at him and Kassie teaches her the importance of forgiveness. Any characters not from the show are not for other's use and are mine and my friend Lauren's orginal characters.


20

**The importance of forgiveness**

**It was a beautiful day in the house that Father provided for Tess, Monica, Gloria, Rafael, Andrew and Lexianna.**

**Lexianna was playing happily when Andrew appeared looking sad and he headed over to her.**

**  
"Lexi, I got some bad news about your friend Roxie." He said and Lexianna looked up and stared at him.**

"**No……. No. You didn't…" She said.**

"**Sorry Lexianna, Roxie is with Father now" He said sitting down.**

"**How could you!!! How could you!!!!" She screamed and in the heat of moment she hit him. Andrew looked shock and went to the kitchen to put ice on his bruise.**

**Rafael suddenly appeared.**

"**Lexianna Rose why did you hit Andrew?" He said firmly but kindly.**

**  
"He took Roxie home, he…" She said bursting into tears. Rafael frowned as he kneeled down and hold out his arms and threw herself into them. **

**Andrew watched frowning and Lexianna turned and glared at him.**

"**I hate you!!!" She said and run up to her room and slammed the door. Andrew looked at the door and disappear to the local bar.**

**Tess suddenly appeared next to Rafael and sit down.**

"**Ok what was that all about?" She said.**

"**Andrew took Roxie home and my little bluebird is very angry at him" Rafael said.**

**Meanwhile at the local bar Monica walked in and put a hand on Andrew and he turned to look at her.**

"**Come on, lets go to Burger King." She said as she helped him up and out to the V8 that Tess let her use.**

**Meanwhile, back at the house, Lexianna was sobbing into her pillow when she felt a familiar pair of arms lift her into their lap. **

**She didn't even have to look up to know who it was. She knew Gloria's gentle embrace anywhere. **

**"Aunt Gloria, it's not fair!" Lexianna sobbed, burying her face in her aunt's shoulder. **

**"I know you're going to miss her, sweetie." Gloria soothed, patting the girl's back. "But Roxie's with the Father now. She's safe and happy in Heaven. And I'll bet she's playing with Becca and Madeline right now." **

**Lexianna gazed up at Gloria carefully. "You think so?" She asked, starting to feel a little bit better. **

**Gloria nodded and grinned. "I know so. And I think I know someone who will be able to help you feel better." **

**"Who?" Lexianna asked, truly curious now. **

**"Kassi"**

**"Kassie lost someone too?" Lexianna asked, not sure her older cousin had been through the same thing she was experiencing now. **

**"Yes she did. And she reacted the same way you did. Well not exactly the same way, but sort of." **

**"Did Kassie hit Andrew?" Lexianna asked, looking at the floor. Gloria shook her head. **

**"No. But she yelled at him the same way you did." **

**Lexianna nodded. **

**"Do you think Kassie would tell me about it?" Lexianna asked. **

**"Well, why don't you ask her after she comes home from piano lessons." Gloria suggested. "And in the meantime, you need to apologize to Andrew when he and Aunt Monica get back."**

**Lexianna nodded. She knew Gloria spoke the truth. **

**She had a feeling Gloria was going to make her do it, so she decided not to argue. Just then, Gloria's youngest daughter, Zoe Alexandra came in. She was frowning and it looked like she had been crying. **

**"Zoe, sweetie, what's wrong?" Gloria asked, taking her little cherub into her arms. "Aunt Gloria, Amber pushed me!" Zoe wailed.**

**Zoe had always called Gloria, 'Aunt Gloria since she was three years old. **

**She never called Gloria Mama or Mommy. Gloria didn't mind. She knew Zoe loved her, no matter what she called her.**

**"Did you get hurt, honey?" Gloria asked, holding her daughter close. Zoe nodded and showed Gloria the cut on her knee. "Aw, it's okay. Let's get that cleaned up." **

**With that, Gloria picked Zoe up and carried her into the bathroom. She stroked her daughter's light brown hair and made calming circles on her back. Zoe had her eyes, but Zoe's hair was a few shades lighter then Gloria's.**

**Meanwhile, Lexianna was sitting on the steps, petting Ruby. **

**She didn't know when Andrew was coming back and frankly right now, she didn't care. She was still upset with him.**

**Just then, Kassie came up the driveway. She was riding her bike. **

**She parked it in the garage and approached the house. When she saw her cousin sitting on the steps, she joined her. "Hey, Lexi, what's up?" **

**Lexianna shook her head. She really didn't feel like talking right now. **

**"Come on," Kassie encouraged. "You always talk to me." **

**Lexianna smiled a little bit, but she didn't answer right away. She finally told Kassie what had happened. **

**Kassie frowned after Lexianna was finished her story. Kassie remembered how she had felt when Andrew had taken Becca to heaven. Kassie had been mad as well.**

**However Kassie didn't like the fact of Lexianna hitting Andrew. **

**"We don't hit in this family." Kassie lectured, while cuddling the child in her lap. "We talk out our problems. We use our words not our hands." **

**"We use our words, not our fists. Got it?" Lexianna nodded, but Kassie wanted a verbal answer. "Use your words." She commanded, sounding exactly like her aunt Monica or mother.**

**Lexianna sighed, but did so. "Yes." **

**"Good." Kassie gave Lexianna a kiss on her cheek before suggesting they go get a snack. Lexianna was about to say yes, but stopped when she saw Monica and Andrew returning.**

**Lexianna was about to jump up, but Monica reached her first. She picked her up, gave her a hug and then carried her over to where Andrew was standing. **

**"Don't you have something you want to say to Andrew?" Monica gently prompted. Lexianna shook her head. **

**Andrew sighed. "Don't rush her, Monica. She'll come to me when she's ready." **

**Monica shook her head. "She shouldn't have hit you." **

**"I know," Andrew told her. "But if you push Lexianna, then her apology won't be sincere. I want her to say she's sorry because she truly is sorry, not because you told her to."**

**Monica sighed and nodded. She put Lexianna down and told her she could go play. Lexianna ran off, wanting to play fetch with Ruby for a while. **

**She had some thinking to do as well. Monica gave Andrew a hug before going into the house. **

**She was practically attacked by Zoe when she walked in. "Aw, hi there, sweetheart. Were you a good girl for your Aunt Gloria?" **

**Zoe nodded. She gave Monica a hug before telling her the good news. "Grandma Tess taught me a new song!" **

**"She did? That's great. Which one did she teach you?" The Irish angel inquired. **

**Zoe grinned. "When You Can't Move the Mountain." She replied. **

**"Aw, I love that song!" Monica said, truthfully. **

**"Want me to sing it for you later?" Zoe offered. **

**"I'd love it if you did." **

**Zoe grinned.**

**Just then, Gloria came in. She scooped her daughter up and gave her a hug, followed by tickling her tummy, making her giggle. **

**"Aunt Gloria! Aunt Gloria, stop!" Zoe begged, her giggles filling the room. **

**Gloria grinned. "All right." With that, Gloria stopped tickling her daughter and put her down. **

**Zoe ran off to play, leaving her two aunts to talk. **

**"So how was your day?" Gloria asked Monica.**

**"It was good. Unless you count a toddler throwing up on me and two kids fighting' over a toy and breaking it."**

**Gloria giggled. Monica had taken a job at the local pre school for her assignment. There was a family in need of her help there.**

**"So where's Kassie?" Monica asked, referring to her eldest niece. **

**"Upstairs doing her homework." Gloria said, gazing towards the stairs. "She should be down in a minute or so. Dinner's almost ready." **

**Monica nodded as her stomach started to growl. She was getting kind of hungry.**

**That night dinner was tensed between Lexianna and Andrew. She kept shotting him glares and once even gave him the evil eye. **

**Andrew was lost at how to make up and patched his relationship with Lexianna, he hated having any of his family angry at him especially if it was one of the children.**

**He let out a sigh and walked out of the dining room to his bedroom and laid down staring out into space and suddenly tears came and he started to cry out of guilt when he felt the familiar arms of Monica and he looked up into her Irish eyes.**

**"She'll forgive you." Monica promised, hugging him close. **

**"When?" Andrew asked, his voice so unsure, so unlike Andrew. **

**"All in the Father's time." Monica said, reciting something Tess often said. "All in the Father's time." **

**Andrew nodded. He sighed as he laid his head against Monica's shoulder, allowing her to hug him.**

**Lexianna went to bed early that night. Gloria and Rafael tucked her in and Gloria sung to her. **

**After they closed the door, Gloria put a hand to her forehead. **

**"Gloria?" Rafael asked, his voice full of concern. "Mi amore? Are you okay?" **

**Gloria nodded, not wanting to say what was really wrong.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." Rafael gave her a look the youngest angel knew only too well. "I'm fine." Gloria insisted. **

**She perked Rafael on the cheek before going to bed herself. She was tired also. She had already tucked Zoe in, so she was good to go. This was very unusual for Gloria and Rafael knew it. He wasn't going to push Gloria to talk though. He knew Gloria would come to him when she was ready.**

**Later that night, Gloria awoke feeling strange. She was hot and her throat felt like it was on fire. As Gloria went to sit up, she had to lie back down or risk vomiting everywhere. **

**She tried to call for Monica, but her throat was hurting too much. She coughed a few times and managed to call if not yell for her supervisor and best friend. Monica was at Gloria's side in minutes. **

**"Gloria, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Monica asked, concern written all over he face as well heard in her Irish lilt. **

**Gloria took a deep breath before telling Monica what was wrong. "Monica, I don't feel..." Gloria's voice trailed off as she started to cough. **

**"All right, Gloria, it's okay, darlin'. You're gonna be okay. Let me get Tess. She can help you." **

**"No!" Gloria cried, her arm reaching out for Monica's. "Don't...leave!" **

**"Okay, all right. I won't for now. It's all right. Come here." With that, Monica took the scared angel into her arms. **

**She stroked Gloria's hair and made calming circles on her back. Just then, Gloria turned the other way and vomited everywhere. **

**"Oh Gloria!" Monica said, putting a hand on her shoulder.**

**"All right, now I have to get Tess. I'll be right back." With that, Monica left the room, leaving a scared and very shaken Gloria behind. Monica found Tess in next to no time at all. **

**The supervisor angel was reading in bed. **

**"Tess, we have a problem." Monica informed her the moment she opened the door. **

**"What is it, angel girl?" Tess asked, looking up from her book. **

**Monica sighed. **

**"It's Gloria." Monica began. "She told me she didn't' feel good and she vomited everywhere. She then told me her throat hurt. She didn't' sound too good." **

**Tess sighed. She got up and followed Monica out of the room. **

**When the reached Gloria's room, Gloria sat up the second she saw Monica. She held her arms out to her and Monica took Gloria into her lap. **

**"Little angel, what's wrong?" Tess asked, concern in her voice. **

**"Tess, I…..I really feel sick." Gloria told her superior. She buried her face in Monica's shoulder as she swallowed again. **

**Tess caught it and put a gentle hand on Gloria's shoulder. "**

**Little angel, do you still feel sick to your stomach?" Gloria whimpered, giving Tess the answer she needed. **

**Tess turned to Monica**

**"Angel girl, why don't you take Gloria to the bathroom while I clean this mess up." **

**"Tess, I'm sorry." Gloria said, thinking she was in trouble. **

**"Gloria, honey, you have nothing to be sorry about." Tess told her honestly. "Even angels get sick every once in awhile."**

**Gloria sighed with relief. She then swallowed again and Monica managed to get her little one to the bathroom just in time. Gloria spent the next twenty minutes in there and she didn't feel much better when she got out. **

**After letting Gloria rest for awhile, Tess decided it was best to get her checked out by a doctor. Gloria wasn't too happy with the idea, but Monica assured Gloria she would stay with her. **

**This calmed Gloria down and they were able to get her to the hospital without any trouble. Upon arriving, Gloria was seen rather quickly for being three o' clock in the morning. **

**Monica recognized the doctor in question, but Gloria didn't. She clung to Monica and the Irish angel did her best to keep Gloria calm. It took only fifteen minutes for the doctor to figure out what was wrong with Gloria. **

**Before Gloria knew it, she found herself in pre op, being prepped for surgery. As promised, Monica stayed with her. **

**Gloria was still afraid, but she was trying to be as brave as he could be. **

**Just then, a very familiar voice met Gloria's ears. "Hello baby."**

**Gloria smiled a little upon seeing who it was. **

**"Tess." She said softly, her throat still hurting up a storm.**

**Tess smiled gently and patted Gloria's shoulder. "You're gonna be all right, little angel. I promise." **

**"What's wrong with me?" Gloria inquired, starting to cough a little bit. **

**Tess helped her to sit up and she started patting her back gently. "It's all right, honey. That's it, you're okay. Good girl. You just have a small case of tonsillitis."**

**Gloria nodded, she knew what that was. "So I'm gonna be okay?" **

**Tess smiled. "Absolutely. You'll be fine. Angels can lack the same organs Humans do and survive. they can do without as well." **

**With that, Tess produced the IV kit and prepared to start an IV. **

**Monica eyed the needle and a curious look crossed her face. "Tess, what are you doing?"**

**"My job, angel girl. As far as this hospital knows, I'm the fill in pre op nurse. The other one, Betty something or another, just won a contest to Hawaii." She winked and Monica smiled knowingly.**

**She let Gloria squeeze her hand as the needle went in. **

**"Now, you're gonna feel a little sting, little angel. It's gonna be okay. Just squeeze Monica's hand and you'll be fine." Tess assured Gloria.**

**Gloria let a whimper, "I want Rafael"**

**"He'll be here." Monica assured her. "After you wake up." **

**She planted a motherly kiss on Gloria's forehead and started to stroke her hair. "Shh, shh, don't' talk." Monica instructed. **

**Tess nodded her agreement. "Don't talk, little angel. The only exception is if you're going to throw up. Let us know, but other than that, hush up." Tess gave Gloria smile that told Gloria she wasn't mad.**

**Gloria nodded, although she was really starting to hurt. **

**She let out a sob and Tess took her angel baby into her arms. **

**"Shh, shh, it's okay, little angel. It's gonna be okay...The Lord moves in mysterious ways. His wonders to reform. He plants his footsteps on the seas and He rides on every storm. But He's his own interpreter and He's gonna make it plain..." Tess's voice trailed off as she planted a kiss on Gloria's cheek. **

**She gently laid her down and tucked the covers around her. **

**Monica gave Gloria a kiss also and walked with her down to the OR. Once Gloria had been taken in, Monica and Tess waited for her to get out.**

**"Gloria will be okay, right Tess?" Monica asked looking to her supervisor for reassurance. Tess nodded as she hugged Monica close.**

**"Yes. Of course she will. She'll be okay. Our little Gloria's gonna be just fine." **

**With that, Tess took her angel girl into her arms and gave her the comfort Monica so desperately needed. Together, both angels prayed that God would watch over Gloria.**

**Gloria awoke a few hours later. Her throat still hurt, but not as badly as before. She glanced to her right to see Monica sitting by her bed. **

**"Hi." Monica said, smiling upon seeing Gloria was awake. "How are you feeling?" Gloria shrugged. **

**"My throat still hurts." "It will for awhile." Tess said, coming into the room. "But you're gonna be fine, little angel. Rafael's on his way right now.**

**Gloria nodded and gazed at Monica. The Irish angel smiled and took her little one into her arms. She knew Gloria wanted to have some cuddle time and she was more than willing to give Gloria what she needed. **

**Monica had been afraid for Gloria, but the Father had seen Gloria through, just like He saw all of them through whatever trials they were facing.**

**Meanwhile Andrew was babysitting Lexianna, Kassie and Zoe. He watched Lexi from a distance in fear that she will push her away even through he really wanted to try and make up for it.**

**He let out a sigh and decided to try to talk to her. Andrew walked over to where Lexi was reading on a beanbag and sat next to her.**

"**Lexi, honey can we talk?" Andrew said softly and Lexianna looked at him with a cold look and was about to jump up when Kassie got to her first and Kassie picked her up and sat down.**

"**Lexianna, you going to listen to what Andrew got to say." Kassie said.**

"**Yes Kassie." Lexianna sighed.**

**Andrew gave a Kassie smile.**

"**Lexianna, I'm truly sorry. I never want to take Roxie to heaven. She was in lots of pain and her body couldn't handle the cancer anymore. I didn't want to take her from you, I know you're hurting right now and that you're angry at me. I'm really am sorry." Andrew said. **

**Lexianna nodded and to everyone's surprised threw herself into Andrew's arms and started to cry.**

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cried just when Rafael, Gloria, Monica and Tess came in.**

**Gloria was allowed out of hospital on the expectation she rested everyday till the doctors gave her the ok to get back to work.**

**Andrew patted Lexianna's back and cuddled her as he carried her to the couch and sat down. Monica smiled as she sat next to him and patted Lexianna's back.**

"**I guess its safe to say this wee one has apologised." Monica said.**

"**Yes she did and Lexianna I forgive you." Andrew said as Lexianna calmed down.**

"**I forgive you. I know I was a bad girl for hitting you, I'm sorry." Lexianna said.**

"**No, Oh my No you are not a bad girl. It was your reaction that was bad but I understand, you were angry and upset about Roxie." Andrew said.**

"**Andrew, can you put me to bed and read me a bedtime story?" Lexianna asked.**

"**Yes, oh course sweetie. Go and say goodnight to Rafael and Gloria then I'll tuck you in." Andrew replied.**

**After Lexianna said goodnight to everyone, Andrew tucked her in and read her "You are special" by Max Lucado.**

**Finally everything was back to normal and the next day Andrew took Lexi to the park to see the turtleducks.**

**The end**


End file.
